


Seungri's Thoughts

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Short One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think his confidence is endless. They say he has no talent. They ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seungri's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My try to put down some thinks that could be Seungri's thoughts.

They don't care about him; they think it doesn't hurt him.

It does, it hurts so much. Sometimes when he's alone he breaks down crying, hugging himself, trying to hold himself together. But he learned to hide it. Learned to show his positive side. He isn't faking it. He's genuinely happy on stage, interacting with fans. But nobody is always positive. Always happy. He does get hurt.

They think his confidence is endless. That he loves himself too much, that he's narcissistic. That he thinks he's the best. They don't know the truth.

He does have a lot of confidence, he has to. He does love himself, he has to. Somebody has to. Somebody has to completely accept him. He knows he is not the best, feels it deep down, is reminded everyday. Sometimes he feels insecure, not enough, vulnerable. But he pulls trough, doesn't look back. Is proud.

They think he's shallow. Dates too much. Is a player. Is obsessed with porn. Only thinks about sex. Is a pervert. Chokes women during sex. They don't care. They don't see the truth, don't care about the truth. They only see what they want.

They say he has no talent, that he's not needed, his voice is weak, he can't dance. They say he's fake, say he's a try hard. He hates that insult. He does always try his hardest, puts his all into it. Why is that a bad thing?

They ignore him, don't see him, cut his parts in shows. Do they think he won't notice if they don't scream as much for him? Don't they care?

They say he's annoying. Talks too loud. Laughs too loud. Screams too much. They don't see that he only wants to excite people, the fans, make them happy, make them laugh, bring up the mood; he can't stand if it's down.

They laugh about him, ridicule him, make him into a joke. Sometimes even his closest friends. They don't mean it, but it hurts. They tell his secrets, his stories, ruin his image even more. They don't mean bad by it, but it hurts. 

He takes it all, the criticism, the hate. Doesn't fight being the butt of the joke. It's okay. He can take it, he can pull through. Somehow.

His music isn't as successful, his albums don't sell as well, his own song was no big hit. They don't care. He does get sad.

He made mistakes. He always learns from them. Tries to be better. Improves. Everyday.

He does get hurt. Is scared of breaking one day. Might be broken already. Why can't they see? He's not the person they think he is. He's more than that.

He just wants to be liked, doesn't everybody wish to be liked? To be listened to, taken serious, appreciated.

He knows he is also loved and cared for. Fans, friends, that smile because of him; a genuine smile. His family. He's loved. But he's also hated.

He always carries on.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungri is a complicated but very interesting person. I don't claim to understand him ^^ but I tried.  
> I got kind of sad and angry while writing this...


End file.
